


Best Friends

by scottielang



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, bottom kevin price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: no homo, it's just practicing!





	Best Friends

It started out as it usually does: kissing.  
Elder Price and Elder Cunningham first started kissing as practice, of course. Nothing more than awkward pecks on the lips, no tongue, no full on making out. Just the two of them, sitting cross legged on Kevin's bed, kissing. Just two, totally straight, best friends, practising their kissing techniques just in case.  
This time, however, it started to escalate.  
It was Arnold, who tentatively placed a hand on the side of Kevin's face.  
"W...what are you doing?" Kevin stuttered.  
"I, uh, I'm just trying to get a better angle..." Arnold replied.  
"That's fine, I think."  
When they started kissing again, Kevin opened his lips, only slightly. Arnold took this as an invite, slipping his tongue inside. Their teeth clattered together clumsily, they were only practising, after all. Kevin's heart was thumping inside of his chest when he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his own lips to his shorter counterpart.  
"How far are we... gonna go?"  
Arnold pushed up his glasses, which were steaming up slightly.  
"What do you mean?" Arnold questioned, catching his breath.  
Kevin leaned in a little closer, even though they both knew no one could hear them.  
"I mean... like... are we gonna have... y'know?"  
"Sex?"  
"Shhh!" Kevin exclaimed "Someone could hear!"  
"No one's gonna hear you, Kev...!" Kevin had to admit, hearing Arnold call him the little pet name calmed him down, "We don't have to have sex, if you don't want to, but-"  
"No!" Kevin interrupted, "I want to! I'm just nervous."  
"That's okay! Me too! We'll just go slow"  
Kevin nodded, his heart beat down to a normal rate, he thinks anyway.  
They resumed their clumsy making out, as they undid their ties, unbuttoned their shirts, and peeled them off.  
At this point, Kevin was leaning back against the cool wall, Arnold in between his gangly legs. Kevin's hand had made its' way up to Arnolds hair, running itself through the soft curls. Arnold's hand was still placed delicately on Kevin's face, rubbing his thumb soothingly across his jawline.  
Both the boys' cocks were growing quickly, tenting in their pants, that were getting tighter by the minute.  
"Should I...uh, can I..." Arnold started, playing with the button on Kevin's slacks.  
"Yeah! Yeah, take them off... and yours..." Kevin cut in, getting more enthusiastic by the second, excited, even.  
Arnold unbuttoned and unzipped Kevin's pants pulling them down his lanky, before doing the same to his own, and tossing them both onto the floor.  
Now here they were, blushing, almost naked, and about to have sex. For the first time.  
Kevin couldn't help himself from looking down to peek at what Arnold was packing, and he knew Arnold was doing the same to him.  
"So, uh. What now?" Kevin asked  
"I guess we take of our underwear, I guess!"  
And so they did, boxers joining the rest of their clothes on the floor.  
Kevin's cock enthusiastically bounced up against his own stomach as he lay down once more.  
"So, should I just... lay here?"  
"F-for now..." Arnold was starting to get a bit nervous. "I'm gonna, uhh..."  
"Yeah! Yeah, yeah yeah, go slowly..."  
Arnold's fingers were thick. Kevin didn't know where to look as Arnold pressed his index finger into his tight hole, so he decided to close his eyes, and just focus on relaxing. The pressure felt alien, and strange, but he wasn't complaining. Then, he felt it. Arnold's finger was inside him now. After a moment, the burning sensation stopped, and Arnold's finger was all the way inside him. Slowly, he began pumping it in and out.  
"Is this okay? How does it feel?"  
"It feels... weird. But good! Definitely good" Kevin opened his eyes at this point, Arnold was blushing.  
"Should I put in another?"  
Kevin nodded almost too enthusiastically.  
Arnold obliged. After the second finger was inside him, he scissored them, and the feeling almost sent Kevin over the edge.  
"F-fuck! Arnold!! That feels... real good."  
"Do you think you're ready for... me?"  
Arnold's dick was big. Like, big big. Thick, veiny, and throbbing. Kevin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.  
"Yeah. I think so. Go slow"  
"Of course..." Arnold gave himself a few quick pumps before positioning himself.  
Kevin could feel every detail of Arnold's cock as it was pushed into him. Once the head was in, Kevin gasped, moaned, and whined.  
"Fuck! Arnold, you're so big!"  
"Yeah? Can you take me?" Arnold smirked, getting all cocky now.  
Kevin nodded, "Yeah, Arn, put it all in"  
Arnold listened, sliding in slowly, until it reached the hilt.  
"Move... thrust, do anything." Kevin almost begged.  
So he did, he slid out again, and in, and out, and in.  
"OH! Yes, Arn! Just like that! Keep going..."  
Kevin would let out an angelic whine whenever Arnold would hit his prostate.  
Arnold felt an all too familiar feeling growing in his belly, and he knew he was almost there.  
"Kev, I'm close..."  
"M-me too..."  
Arnold thrust deeper one last time.  
"Fuck! Kev, fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming..." He released inside Kevin, hot cum spilling out of Kevin's tight hole. The feeling of being filled up with his best friends' cum sent him over the edge.  
"Arnold!! Fuck!" His eyes rolled back as he came himself, tightening around Arnold's softening dick, cum hitting his own chin, and spilling all on his stomach.  
Arnold pulled out, picking up a shirt off the ground to clean the cooling cum off Kevin's stomach, chin, and inner thighs. They lay next to each other in silence, catching their own breath.  
Arnold broke the silence.  
"We should do that more often."


End file.
